New Year's Eve
by frostydorian
Summary: Summary: Aelin is alone in New Year's Eve since Aedion and Lysandra couldn't make it because of the snowstorm so Aelin invites Dorian over. They spend New Year's Eve with each other and when midnight comes, Dorian does something that changes everything. He kisses her. New Year's Eve Modern AU One Shot


**Summary: Aelin is alone in New Year's eve since Aedion and Lysandra couldn't make it because of the snowstorm so Aelin invites Dorian over. They spend New Year's eve with each other and when midnight comes, Dorian does something that changes everything. He kisses her. New Year's Eve Modern AU**

* * *

 **AN: Before the year ends, a New Year's Eve Doraelin AU. I hope you all of you like it.**

* * *

For Nicole

Thank you for befriending me

and making 2015 a great year when it

had not been at first.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

It was 9:00 pm and New Year's Eve and Aedion wasn't in Aelin's apartment yet. She was getting very anxious. She'd almost finished the book she was reading.

The phone rung. It was Aedion and she picked up. "Aedion?" She asked. She could hear Lysandra at the other end tell Aedion. "It's Aelin. She picked up."

" Where are you? Are you on your way? What street are you in?"

"I haven't even boarded the plane yet. I've been trying to ring you for the past few hours but the signal has been really bad." He paused. "I might not be able to make it till tomorrow morning. My flight is delayed."

"Oh okay," she was disappointed. So much for spending the new year with family.

"Maybe you can call someone up? Who's Dorian spending the New Year with?"

"Actually, he might be alone. I'll go call him up and maybe he'll grace me with his company."

"Sorry Aelin." Aedion apologized. " But at least you might be with Dorian which isn't even bad at all." He amended.

"It's alright. Dorian might need some company and I wouldn't mind spending New Year's Eve with him. Take care. Hope you get back here soon." She put the phone down. She might not be able to have New Year's Eve with Aedion but Dorian's company was never bad. In fact she loved his company. They were always laughing. It was always a good time.

She dialed Dorian's number and it took a few rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" Dorian said at the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Aelin. Um what are you doing?"

"I was reading a book until you called."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"You want to come over?"

"I thought you were going to spend the New Year with Aedion?"

"Yeah but he just called and his flight's delayed and I won't really take no for an answer since you were going to spend it alone."

"Would I be really alone if I was reading a book?"

"Actually-"

"But yes, I will come over."

"You will?! Thanks. I'll see you soon. Okay bye."

"See you Aelin." At that put the phone down. She wasn't going to be alone this New Year's Eve.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Aelin rushed to the door. It was around 10:10 when Dorian arrived. She opened the door and there he was in his slightly rumpled coat holding a bottle of red wine and a whole cake. A little snow had fallen on the top of his head. "Come in, come in." She beckoned and took the box with cake and placed it on the counter.

"So what took you so long?" She was heading towards the kitchen.

"Well I was in pajamas in the comfort of my home reading a book. Surely you could guess that I was not ready to go anywhere and I stopped to get you a cake so I took most probably an hour."

"Yes you did. Well you ought to help me prepare what's left of our meal because I'm hungry. If I cooked earlier the food would be cold."

"So what do you need help with?" Dorian said taking of his coat. His hair had gone a little damp as the snow had begun to melt.

"I already cut it so just rub the garlic on the bread and I'll prepare the mozzarella sticks." She got the tray from the refrigerator with the mozzarella already covered in breadcrumbs. "So how come you're alone this New Year?" She turned to face him.

"Well I was going to spend it with Hollin and my mother but the weather wouldn't let them come either so we're kind of on the same page here."

"So you must be happy that I've called you to come over." She placed the tray beside the stove and began to heat the pan.

"My home was particularly warm and comfortable but so is your company so I guess you could say that I am." She could feel him grinning.

"Well then I'll just cook the mozzarella sticks so we have something to munch on and after you can get all warm and comfortable since it is my presence allows it. You can sit on the couch when you finish. We'll toast the bread a few minutes before the turkey is ready. In about 20-30 minutes, it will be done or so."

* * *

Dorian was already on the couch when she brought the plate of mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce with her. Dorian turned to face her as she sat on the other side of the couch. "Would you like some?" She offered and propped her legs on his lap.

"I wouldn't mind so." He said and picked up a stick. She finished one before he even took a bite. "How hungry are you?" He took a bite.

"Very." She said in between chewing. "I was waiting for Aedion's call to know when to start cooking but he only called an hour and 45 minutes ago. Took me a lot of self control."

"Do my ears deceive me?" His eyebrows shot up as he ate the last of his piece then got another one. "You waited? You didn't eat without him? I can't believe it. I am very proud of you."

"Well that also means that I waited for you." She flashed her teeth at him.

"Aww, that's very nice of you Aelin." He paused as he considered. "You can have my share of mozzarella sticks. Besides, I ate a little before you called so I'm not as hungry." He smiled. She took no time at eating the rest of what was left. He let out a small a small chuckle. She still looked beautiful even as crumbs littered the sides of her lips.

"What?"

"You have something on your mouth." She wiped the one side of her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "There. Well actually you still have a lot more on the other side-"

"You hate me." She said wiping her mouth on her sleeve again, this time the other side.

"Since when?" he said. A slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"' _TING!'_ " The timer went off. The turkey was cooked and Aelin scurried to the kitchen with the plate.

"I'm hungry aren't I?" she said, a slight stutter to her voice you could barely miss it. She hurriedly placed the bread in the toaster and took the turkey out for it to settle. He laughed a little again. She was getting flustered. Maybe she returned his feelings. Even if it was just a little bit.

* * *

It didn't take long before things were at its usual. They ate and laughed and spoke of books and if it wasn't books they were talking about, they were trying to guess what their friends would be doing at the moment or what others would be doing. They talked about the gifts they received during Christmas and New Year resolutions.

* * *

They were in the same position in the couch again; her legs propped on his lap. They were both eating chocolate cake. It was about Aelin's third slice of cake. The bottle of red wine stood beside the two glasses filled with wine. They hadn't taken their sips yet, letting the wine breathe and settle to a more desirable temperature not warm or too cold.

"You think it's New Year's Eve yet? A lot of fireworks are already popping." Dorian said. Aelin checked her watch.

"In three minutes." A smile crept up her face. "Let's go outside." She picked up her wineglass and walked over to the small balcony in her apartment. He picked up his glass as well and took a small sip and followed her.

She was leaning on the railing staring at the fireworks. Her glass of wine was on the small round table at the corner. He placed his glass beside hers. Sooner or later it would be midnight. He stood by her side and watched her stare in awe at the different colors of fireworks in the sky.

"Look up." She said. "They're counting down." On the sky was a timer counting down from 30 seconds. The constant popping mixed with the faint shouts of the people counting down.

* * *

 _15, 14, 13,_ She leaned into him trying to keep warm. He put her hand around her waist. _8, 7, 6,_ She looked up at him. " _Happy New Year Aelin."_ He said. The people screamed one and the fireworks exploded in the sky and something seized him. He cupped her face with his other hand and kissed her.

It couldn't have been the wine that made him kiss her. The alcohol content was a small percent and he had only taken a sip. He didn't know what made him kiss her but there he was. She was stunned and after a few seconds, she registered what had been happening and she kissed him back. The fireworks had faded into the background, the cold was nothing and it was only him and her. He pulled her closer and circled her arms around his neck. She was off the ground and he was carrying her. He felt her smile into the kiss. _O how he had loved it so much when she kissed him. It had been such a long time since their last._ He spun her around and set her on the ground. He pulled away. Their foreheads were touching but she refused to look at him. Her cheeks were scarlet. He tilted her chin up to make her look at him. His blue eyes met her turquoise ones and their eyes bore into each others. They stared at each other for almost a minute. The kiss they shared meant something; things were going to change. She stood on her toes and kissed him again. It was short and he was still dazed from the kiss.

" _You are my New Year's resolution."_ She said in a whisper.

" _You were mine every New Year since."_ and he pressed his lips against hers again and pulled away. They stood in the balcony hand in hand as they leaned on the railing and watched the fireworks explode and glitter on the sky in an array of different colors.

* * *

When it was too cold, they went inside and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Drinking, talking, laughing, kissing, long until Dorian had to go home.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to all those who read and Julia (Falling Rain27) who helped me clarify what I wanted to happen in this story. Please review, fav or follow. I want to hear your feedback. Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
